Open Wounds
by Barrowmansdoctor
Summary: Aubrey is coming to town to live with her older brother. Her parents left obvious scars on her personality, but no one is able to focus her back to reality. She's still stuck on moments and dreams of the past. She needs a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own any of the Lazytown characters. Or the lyrics ever posted in this story)**

 _In the dark with the music on_

 _Wishing I was somewhere else_

 _Taking_ _all your anger out on me, somebody help_

 _I would rather rot alone_

 _Then sp_ _end a minute with you_

 _I'm gone, I'm gone_

 _And you can't stop me from falling apart_

 _'Cause my self-destruction is all your fa_ _ult_

 _How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

 _When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

 _How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

 _When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

 _Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

 _Leaving the TV on_

 _Watching all the dreams we had turn into static_

 _Doesn't matter what I do_

 _Nothing's gonna change_

 _I'm never good enough_

 _And you can't stop me from falling apart_

 _'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

 _How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

 _When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

 _How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

 _When all you ever gave me were open wounds_

 _Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you_

 _I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?_

 _When will it end?_

 _You can't stop me from falling apart_

 _You can't stop me from falling apart_

 _You can't stop me from falling apart_

 _'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault._

 _How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

 _When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

 _How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

 _When all you ever gave me were open wounds_

I had pushed my headphones into my ears just as the familiar song started to play. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, the bumpy car ride slowly dragging out.

My parents had pushed me out, leaving me with nothing. They had harmed me and themselves.

I looked out the window, not wanting to see the policemen that were taking me far away. My mother was put into jail just a couple hours ago.

She had been beating me my whole life, and only now got caught for child abuse. It all happened so fast, I don't even really know.

I had no one to take care of me, except my brother. He was 25, and I was 15. He moved out when I was 7.

We had been so close, and I wanted him to take me with him, to take me away from the pain, but he wouldn't. He said that it wasn't allowed, that he didn't even know where he would end up.

I didn't care.

So he left me. I had nobody. No one to call, no one to turn to. He left me trapped.

I didn't want to live with him. Not anymore.

The car pulled to a stop, in what I believed was Lazytown. That's where he moved.

He never was always lazy. We would play outside together, throwing a ball, anything active. I missed that, but I didn't expect that from him anymore.

The officers got out and walked over to my door, opening it for me.

I offered a small, thankful smile, grabbing my backpack as I stepped out.

There wasn't much to this place, at least, not from here. We were stopped near a tall billboard, but I didn't think much of it.

Officer Howl rested his hand on my shoulder, a sad smile on his face as he walked me towards the large picture.

I looked up at him, confused. We were walking away from town, this was wrong.

We stopped behind the board, the officer knocking on a metal canister.

We waited for about 5 minutes, before a man finally poked his head out.

His hair was a deadly black, slicked back with no stray hairs. His tiny, maroon vest fit well across his chest.

Whoever this man was, he wasn't my brother.

"Hello, er... Robbie." Officer Howl muttered.

I froze, looking at the ground.

"What?" He sneered, fully stepping out of the pipe.

I dared a glance up, catching how tall he was.

The officer continued. "We need you to take care of this child." He said, locking his eyes with my brothers.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Like I would! Who is she anyway?"

"Aubrey. Aubrey Rotten."

Robbie froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie crouched down to my level, trying to look me in the eyes.

I looked away, finding the ground more interesting than my brothers eyes.

"Aubs..." He whispered, at a loss of words, his eyes clouding over as if he might faint. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Please Robbie." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Not now." I didn't plan on being difficult, it might have just ended up that way.

He looked up at the officers and nodded. "I'll take care of her." He muttered, voice soft, no longer full of disgust and hatred.

The officers nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow with paperwork. Also we'll be doing weekly visits to make sure everything is working out."

Robbie nodded. "Yes sir, I will make sure to watch her."

The officers nodded. "Thank you Robbie. She's been through a lot, so please, take it easy the first week."

Robbie nodded, watching the officers slowly turn to leave. "I will." He nodded. "I will..." His voice got softer as they walked away.

Robbie allowed me inside. As soon as we both were down he looked down at me, "Please tell me, Aubrey. I need to know what happened to Mom and Dad!" He continued to bug me about it.

I turned on him. "You left me!" I growled. "To live with crap, Robbie!" My fists clenched. I shook my head. "Forget about it." I muttered. "Just let me leave, I can live on my own."

Robbie shook his head. "Aubrey, please." He took a step forward and reached out to me.

I stepped back and shook me head. "Stop." I mumbled. "Please. I just need a second.

Of course I still felt love towards my brother, but it was hard to forgive him for leaving me. He knew what had been happening at home. Of course he tried to call the cops on our parents, we were just always too late.

Robbie nodded softly. "I understand. I have a room for you," he whispered. "I've always kept it open. Believe me, I was going to come back for you."

I shrugged and followed him.

It was bare. Completely bare and gray. I sighed softly and dropped my backpack on my bed. "I'm getting some air." I muttered.

"Aubs, please. Stay and talk with me."

I was already gone before he could say anything else.

Life had been hell the past few weeks, and I was having trouble taking everything in. I just couldn't handle it. I shook my head as I walked back towards the town, pushing a strand of shoulder-length blonde hair out of my eyes.

I had finally made it to town. It was about 5 P.M. I prayed no one would come out of their houses to see me.

I saw what looked like a sports field, fenced in by bricks.

I took the opportunity and pulled myself onto the wall, sitting cross legged. I sighed heavily. This was going to be my new life now? Moving back in with my brother and just trying to push through? I couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't.

I saw a basketball on the ground. I had always loved sports, it took my mind off things.

I had wanted to go to college for softball, but that was obviously out of the question now.

I ran a hand through my hair and quickly tied it back with the band on my wrist.

I looked around, making sure no one was in sights.

I jumped off the wall and picked up the ball, dribbling softly. I looked up at the basket and shrugged lightly. "Maybe? Just maybe." I muttered to myself, praying I was still good at this.

I jumped up and shot, watching the blue and white ball bounce off the rim. I cursed softly under my breath.

'Give me a bat and a glove and I'll actually make someone proud.'

I heard soft footsteps behind me. Now wasn't the time. I looked behind me and saw a glimpse of maroon.

'Robbie.' I thought and sighed.

"Aubrey." He muttered, his figure outlined from the setting sun.

I couldn't help it anymore. I missed him. I loved him. He was my brother, not my enemy. He was the only person I could truly trust around here. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his chest, considering I only came up to his shoulders.

I couldnt hold it in. The tears slowly started to fall freely from my eyes.

"I've missed you so much." I managed to whisper.

"I've missed you too."

 **(Not as happy with this chapter, but you know what *shrug* it will get better as the story progresses. (At least I hope) anyway... See you in the next chapter ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't slept at all that night.

It was 2 o' clock in the morning when I decided to sneak out. I slowly stood up, stepping out of the sleeping bag Robbie offered.

I sighed softly and slowly pushed open my door, taking notice of my brother snoring, upside down in his fluffy armchair.

I was happy to be back with him, back to something, somewhat normal.

I slowly climbed up the ladder and pushed open the hatch. I jumped out, immediately chilled by the heavy wind. I shook my head and pulled the hood up on my softball hoodie.

I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets.

The town looked so pretty at night. Every house was dark, but the streetlights left a soft glow across all the streets.

I looked up, noticing the shadowed airship in the sky. I shrugged,

' _Not the first thing I've seen.'_ I thought.

I slowly walked against the wind, my hair blowing into my face. I closed my eyes and pushed it away, only for it to fly back across my vision.

I walked over to the sports field, not really in the mood for much, just a wall to sit on.

I pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and just let it out.

Everything that I had been holding in for the past year. It all fell down my face in warm tears. My body shook as I silently cried into my sleeve, trying to get a grip of myself.

I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried. All of my emotions slipped through my eyes. Pain, anger, terror. Everything.

 _ **Sportacus' POV**_

My eyes launched open, right before my crystal started going off. I looked down at my chest as I sat up, "Someone's in trouble." I mumbled and sprung out of bed, doing a flip while I flew.

I landed easily. "Door!" I called,

Stepping into the platform. "Telescope!" I commanded, putting the object against my eye.

I searched through the town.

Stephanie's place. Fine.

Pixel? Nothing.

Stingy? Nope.

Trixie? She's fine.

I even checked Robbie's billboard.

There was nothing. I looked the town over three times, until I saw the small, shaking figure on the wall of the sports field.

I threw my telescope behind me and jumped.

 _ **Aubrey's POV**_

I closed my eyes and rested my eyes against its own knee. I heard soft footsteps, but I didn't dare look up, half expecting it to be Robbie.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar accent asked.

I stopped, burying my face even more, my insecurities sinking in. "F...fine." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" It continued, "Because that doesn't look like you're okay."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I said again, slightly louder this time.

I slowly poked my head up, catching some blue a mustache. "Please, just let me be." I whispered, trying to hide the break in my voice.

He seemed to have noticed it. His face was full of concern. He nodded softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You should really be heading home. It's late."

I just shrugged. "I'll be okay. This isn't the first time." I muttered, but got off the wall anyway. I looked down at the ground.

"Let me walk you home." He offered his hand.

He was a kind stranger, but I wasn't in the mood for help.

I shook my head. "No thanks...I can make it by myself."

He just nodded softly. "Be safe." He offered.

I knew I wouldn't.

I had trudged back to my new home, not even catching the stranger's name. His voice was kind, as was his face, but I was still insecure.

Robbie had said he would take me on a tour of the town today, but what was the point? I didn't want to meet people. I didn't want strangers to see my scars, or uncover the secrets behind my eyes. I liked being on my own, and that was what I planned on telling him.

I had spent the rest of the night laying in my sleeping bag, drifting in and out of sleep.

Robbie finally came in around 10 to wake me up. He sat down beside me, crossing his legs. "Morning Aubs." He whispered.

I shrugged and blinked in reply.

"Ready for the tour?"

"What's the point…" I muttered poorly.

He rolled his eyes. "I would rather sit at home too, but there's so much to do. I don't want you to be lazy like me." He sighed softly and stood up, stretching, "plus we need to get you a proper bed."

I shook my head. "I'm fine Robbie, really. I can workout by myself. I won't be lazy," I muttered, running a hand through my messy hair.

I fixed the sleeves of my hoodie and pushed myself up.

"Get dressed!" Robbie called. "Look somewhat presentable." He said jokingly, bringing back an inside joke from forever ago.

Heading to school was hell, but with Robbie, it was always fun. Mom and dad would be gone by the time we were getting ready for school.

 _Robbie was walking towards his room when he saw me dressed in shorts and a t-shirt._

 _"Aubs!" He rolled his eyes in amusement, lightly tapping my shoulder. "Those aren't allowed at school,"_

 _I had just shrugged. "So what!?"_

 _He chuckled softly and playfully tackled me to the ground. "Because the principals will get you and feed you to the lions they keep in their offices!" He began to tickle me._

 _I laughed loudly, pushing him off of me. "Stop! Stop it!" I breathed out._

 _"Then look somewhat presentable!"_


End file.
